KUROKO NO BASUKE DRAMA
by AokawaZahara102
Summary: kumpulan drama tentang kuroko no basuke,DAN SEBENERNYA INI DRAMA KUBUAT BARENG TEMEN TEMEN KU,mind to RnR?,OK KGK PINTER BIKIN SUMMARY,LANGSUNG SEDOT AJE,kgk tau ratingnya apa jadi k aje.


When The Riding Hood's Met Pinocchio

story by:aokawazahara

warning:typo,bhasanya ada yg kasar,humor garing krenyes krenyes(?)

Pada suatu hari ada anak bernama Akari,dia tinggal bersama ayahnya dan ibu dan bibinya,dan kakek sudah tiada,dia (Akari) dijuluki sebagai 'Little red riding hood' karena suka memakai jubah bertudung merah,dia baru saja pulang dari rumah neneknya,lalu saat ia hendak tidur…

Lalu,Akari disuruh ayahnya kerumah neneknya yang ada di tengah hutan,Akari menuruti perintah ayahnya ,karena semua perintah ayahnya tidak boleh dibantah ,yang membantah akan dihukum,baik lanjut ceritanya,akhirnya Akari mengambil jubah dan kue untuk neneknya,lalu Akari pamit pada bibi dan perjalanan menelusuri hutan,Akari mendengar suara seigala ,seketika Akari berhenti,lalu ia ingat kata bibinya _'trus berjalan jangan berhenti ataupun berbelok'_ akhirnya Akari terus berjalan dan menghiraukan suara serigala itu.

Di perjalanan,Akari melihat dua orang perempuan,yang satu memakai jubah kuning yang satu lagi memakai jubah biru,dua-duanya bertudung,Akari mempunyai firasat bahwa dia mengenal sosok itu,lalu,Akari menyadarinya ,itu adalah Aori dan Kiyori,"Eh ada si AKA-CHAN"kata Aomi-eh maksudnya Aori.

Kiyori suka sekali menasihati sepupunya.

Dan juga Akari punya teman ,namanya Pinomine,Pinomine memiliki ayah bernama XOXOX (sensor :V) dan ibu bernama XOOX (sensor jg :V) ,dan cerita tentang pinomine saya lanjutkan nanti,soalnya kasian si narator harus jelasin panjang-panjang (WOI).

Setelah akari tidur ,dia kedatangan tamu,yang pati itu adalah Aori dan sepupunya Kiyori ,Akari membuka pintu dan ternyata...,itu Aori dan Kiyori,'dugaanku benar'batin Akari,"Eh,ricchan kita ke rumah nenek yuk!"ajak Kiyori dengan semangat 45(?)nya "Ta...tapi,aku baru saja mau ke rumah nenek"Jawab Akari,"Kau tidak perlu memaksanya Kiyori"Kata Aomi-eh salah maksudnya Aori,"Eh,tidak apa-apa kok,aku ikut kalian deh"kata Akari,"Yasudah,ayo"kata mereka(Aomi-eh Aori sama Kiyori) serempak.

Sesampai di rumah nenek yang bernama Akita,Aori Akhirnya yang mengetuk pintu,"iya masuk..."Kata seseorang didalam,yang pasti itu Shironeri atau Midoneri,tidak mungkin itu Murasakineri,karena dia tidak suka menjawab salam orang(anak baik jangan ikuti ya..),Saat masuk,ternyata nenek Akita sudah sembuh dari sakitnya,dan para tudung juga ada di dalam,seperti:Midoneri,Shironeri,Murasakineri,Kuroneri,dan Chaironeri.

Akhirnya mereka pulang dari rumah nenek Akita ,Akari tinggal di tempat yang berbeda dari tudung lain,tudung yang laintinggal bersama ,sedangkan Akari masih tinggal bersama ayahnya,karena kata ayahnya ia belum boleh tinggal dengan orang lain dulu,dan ayahnya tidak menerima bantahan.

Di tengah jalan Akari mendengar suara serigala itu (lagi),Akari sedikit merinding,dia takut,lalu Akari terkaget saat melihat sebuah sosok didepannya,dia melihatnya sedikit jelas dan ternyata itu….

Seorang **penyihir** dan **serigalanya.**

 **Gak salah lho**

 _Itu penyihir dan serigalanya_

"Kau mau kemana nak?"tanya penyihir itu "Si…siapa kamu?"tanya Akari sedikit ketakutan "Jawab dulu pertanyaanku"Jawab si penyihir,"Aku..m..ma..mau pulang"jawab Akari sedikit _gagap_ "Oh,aku Nekuro,senang bertemu denganmu "kata penyihir yang bernama Nekuro itu "Dan juga…"lanjut penyihir Nekuro dan sedikit menggantungkan kalimatnya "Beri serigalaku makanan,atau kamu saja yang jadi makanan serigalaku".

KRIK…KRIK…KRIK

"WOY,MAKSUDMU APASEH,KAMU UDAAH G*** YA,KENAPA GAK NYARI MAKAN SENDIRI AJA SONO!"jawab-eh salah maksudnya teriak Akari yang suaranya hamper menusuk telinga Nekuro ,"Woy,kamu gak bisa diajak bercanda apa,berisik amat suara kamu! -_-"kata Nekuro santai karena ada s*nken "BILANG KEK,DARITADI KALO BERCANDA!"teriak(lagi)Akari,"Yaudah aku pulang dulu"Kata Akari ketus sambil menggembungkan pipinya,dan pulang.

Sesampai dirumah,akari salim pada Ayah dan bibinya,lalu saat melihat dibelakang ayahnya ,ada seseorang, yang hampir mirip denganya,"Namamu siapa?"tanya Akari penuh tanda tanya "Kau tidak ingat aku kembaranmu yang sudah lama terpisah denganmu,Aku Akaneri"jawab perempuan yang bernama Akaneri itu,"Akari dan Akaneri jadi saudara yang baik ya "kata bibi ,Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul dikepala Akari,"Ne,Akaneri,ikut aku "kata Akari sambil nyengir gembira _,_ Lalu Akaneri didandani sama seperti Akari,"Wah penampilan kalian sama ya "kata bibi "kalian jadi dapat julukan _'twin red riding hoods'_ "kata ibu "ohiya,kalian baru ketemu langsung akrab ya"kata ibu ,ibu Akari bernama Rina dan ayahnya bernama Kasuke,"Akari,kamu antarkan ini ya kerumah nenek,Akaneri juga ikut ya"kata ibu "HUAAA,ibu kenapa aku membawa kue terus kerumah nenek?"kata Akari sambil manyun "Hey Akari jangan bicara seperti itu"kata ayahnya "Turuti saja apa mau ibumu" lanjut ayahnya.

Akhirnya Akari pergi juga,disertai oleh Akaneri,"Ne,Akari"kata Akaneri,"Hn?"jawab Akari "Aku lupa nama nenek,bisa kau beritau aku siapa namanya.?"tanya Akaneri "Nama nenek kita ,nenek Akita"jawab Akari lalu Akaneri hanya ber-oh pada saudara kembarnya itu.

Di tengah jalan,Akari melihat Nekuro sedang membawa anjing serigalanya,sambil menyeringai jahat,"Saa,masih ingat akau Akari?"tanya Nekuro yang masih menyeringai jahat "A..Akari.. s..siapa dia?"tanya Akaneri sambile tergagap dan mengumpat dibelakang punggung Akari "Diam dulu Akaneri,dank au,mau apa kamu Nekuro?"tanya Akari dengan nada seram "bukannya aku sudah bilang,serigala ku lapar jadi…" Nekuro menggantungkan kalimatnya dan merebut keranjang yang indah(?)di tangan Akaneri.

tsuzuku

(versamvung)

 **gimana?,aneh yak aku tidak bisa membuat cerita dengan baik jadi begini huehehheheh**


End file.
